RustRider Part 1
by JMacAttack
Summary: Two Brothers Psymon Stark a man with a shady past and lack of light and Rusty Musty a car with a sense of humor and two working headlights join together to fight crime.


The rain was relentless, but that didn't matter it was fitting. The blood on Psymons hands needed removing and right he was not in a state to remove it.

20 years ago, somewhere in alabama or mississippi Psymon was throwing rocks in the shit pit. Today the rocks had purpose, an owl had fallen in the shitpit after a botched rat grab and was unable to escape. 'If I could just hit him in the head' Psymon said as he threw rocks at the bird. 'Hey number 2 what the hell are you doing?' shouted Psymon's father. Psymons father couldn't see what Psymon was doing due to being blind. He had lost his sight years earlier from a freak cotton candy accident at the county fair. 'Jus throwing rocks pop, not at a bird or nuddin' -psymon 'Psymon you dumbass that's no way to kill a bird, here I'll show ya, Rusty get my gun'. Psymons younger brother ran and got Pop's shotgun, 'here pop'-rusty said timidly. 'Good job number 1, good job, now lead me over to this damn bird'. Rusty lead pop over to the bird and faced him the general direction of the bird. 'Now before shooting remember the pre shot stretch' as pop stretched his direction unkowingly shifted towards Rusty. Pop was a quick shot and fired a full blast directly at Rusty. The kid died instantly without a wimper. 'Well did I get him rusty?...I must of got him, I've left ya speechless, don't worry son someday you'll be as good of shot as your pop, can't say the same for Psymon though'. Psymon was speechless, he had just witnessed the death of his brother. 'Psymon put my gun away, and try not to fuck it up' pop dropped the gun on the ground and tried to walk back to his chair, hitting the jerky barn on the attempt there. Psymon returned the gun to it's spot above the mantle. Later when mother returned and found Rusty dead, when she asked Pop about he was 0blivous, believing rusty was still alive. She lead herself to the conclusion that Psymon killed Rusty out of jealousy. Psymon was five years old at the time and had a hard time understanding the situation. Pop never believed Rusty was dead and eventually mother left because she couldn't handle it. It was now up to Psymon to care for his father, Psymon had no idea how to cook or how to acquire food other than jerky from the jerky barn. Years went by of eating jerky, daisies from behind the house and throwing rocks in the shit pit. Pop went crazy over the years from a mix of malnutrition and using rat poisen as an alternative to mothers famous crack. See mother was the best crack cook in all of alabama or mississippi, and was quite successful slinging the shit. This massive income supplied the family with a barn full of jerky and home plumbing. Pop had never believed that Rusty died so to feed the illusion he started believing the family Mustang was actually Rusty. 'Me and Rusty Musty are going for a ride Shitmon, and your not invited' pop would often say as he stumbled over to the mustang. Pop would never make it very far usually hitting the jerky barn or a fence. Psymon would then have to go and drive him home and place him in his sitting chair. 'Hey Psymon guess how I really lost my eyesight', 'how pop?' psymon asked. 'Well too bad cause I'm not telling...because I hate you, now carry me over to Rusty so I can tell him and not you.' Psymon carried his father over to the car. 'No get out of here your hard on my eyes' pop lauged hysterically at his witty joke. Psymon stepped a few paces away and watched his father wisper into the cars rearview mirror, 'Psymon why can't you be more like Rusty, look at these muscles' pop pounds the door of the car 'it's like they're made of metal, this kids going to starting QB someday'.

One day Pop gave Psymon some fliers and instructed him to post them around town, Psymon couldn't read so he had no idea what the fliers said. The flier read 'Boy for sale,$1000 or best offer'. Buyers came from all over but Psymon was eventually bought by Luther Dwayne Grady the state Governer and advocate Bear Hater. Luther never paid the man his promised amount and stole Rusty Musty. Luther took Psymon back to his secret mountain hideout in the Nepal Mountain Range. Psymon was an investment he needed a right hand man, someone who could carry out Luthers every command. Years of brainwashing and training passed by in a montage. Psymon became really good at snowboarding. Psymon was given two tasks finding and retrieving whoever Luther asked and killing anyone who threatened Luther's role as state governer of alabama or mississippi. As time passed he secret hideout was beginning to house a lot of prisoners who coincidently could board very well. Psymon went to Luther,

Psymon : 'Luther what are you planning, I'm tire of not knowing what's going on.'

Luther slapped Psymon in the face.

Luther : 'Psymon this insolence will not be accepted, go back to your room I will send you a name, this name is someone who threatens my position in alabama or missippi.'

Psymon pathetically obeyed and went to his room to await the name. The name arrived and Psymon froze he dropped the letter and sat there deep in thought. He had just reliezed he couldn't read, a surge of bottled rage erupted in Psymon and he rushed to the hideout hanger and stole Luthers blimp and headed off toward alabama or mississippi. He arrived at his old home and found Pop sitting in his sitting chair. He walked toward Pop and delivered a swift upercut. Pop caught off guard fell to the ground, Psymon proceeded to ground and pound. Standing over pops frail body Psymon yelled 'How did you really lose your eyesight?'

Luther : 'When I was 18, I was walking your mother around the fair when I noticed a black man eating cotton candy so I took out my whip and gave the man a couple of courtesy lashings which was the custom at the time, he didn't take to kindly to that and he shoved his cotton candy in my face and took off, but before I could catch him and give him a taste of Joe Jackson and Joey Jackson my eyes started burning, turns out I was very allergic to cotton candy and haven't seen a sight since'

Psymon looked down upon the sad excuse of a man and retrieved his gun from his back pocket and aimed at Pops head. Beep Beep Psymon turned quickly to trace the origins of the beep. Parked in the Driveway was Rusty Musty but something was different, he wasn't Rusty anymore.

'Psymon stop, you don't have to do this, theres another way' said a voice coming from the car.

Psymon 'Who's there, who's speaking?'

CAr : 'It's me Rusty, please set down the gun and I'll explain everything'

Psymon : 'Well alright but you best not try anything'

Rusty : 'Cmon Pysmon let's go for a drive and explain it all'.

Shortly after being bought by Luther, Rusty broke down and Luther abandoned him on the road. Rusty sat roadside for days until being discovered by runaway nuclear war bears. These bears had been enhanced by the government which gave them nuclear powers. Theses poweres enabled them to speak and gave them advanced knowledge of robotics and fixing cars. They found Rusty on the side of the road and decided to fix him up and integrate him into the pack. Rusty longed to find his brother Psymon but owed the bears his life so he helped them escape to the bear friendly country of Portugal. Portugal was not so fond of Mustangs so Rusty stayed in America. He decided to return home and begin searching for his brother. On his way home he witnessed many crimes and impoverished areas, these sights coupled with the depressing bear music that was pre-installed in Rusty's stereo system brang him to the conclusion that something must be done. When he arrived home he found Psymon standing over Pop with a gun to his head. Rusty rushed to stop Psymon and gave him an Ultimatum, become a criminal and be part of the problem or be part of the solution. Psymon thought long and hard before agreeing the to rid America of crime.

Thus concludes the first Chapter of the Buddy Cop Series 'RustRider : Crime is something that must end' 


End file.
